


【FF14|于桑】梅菲斯托费勒斯（END）

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *组织点梗，叉糕（？）设定：现代AU与Fork（叉）！于里昂热xCake（蛋糕）！桑克瑞德。*因为是头次接触的设定然后又加了一大堆私设，所以未必达得到组织想要的效果所以请见谅或者操刀狂揍即可。*题目源自《浮士德》梅菲斯特原译名（上海译文出版社，钱春绮译），援引内容借《浮士德》内“天上序曲”梅菲斯特登场词。*含R18，未成年人勿入。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【FF14|于桑】梅菲斯托费勒斯（END）

【1】

时钟显示为下午四点五十八分，白昼和黄昏在相会的路上互相遥望。阳台外能看得到它们互通有无的云线，中内纯白结实，边缘泛着柔和的黄彩。

桑克瑞德推正一对椅子，看了眼阳台的玻璃门。

“时间快到了，还没抽完？”

他找的人在玻璃门外倚着栏杆。逐渐转黄的光线让这人侧脸轮廓带了点病色。桑克瑞德计算着这人对自己的话的反应时间——十秒——冲着对方手里的东西皱了皱鼻子。

“给你一分钟。把烟灭了，烟灰缸放那儿别带进来。”

对方安静照做，捻灭烟蒂，烟灰缸放在栏杆底下，用横杠稳稳地顶住以免掉出阳台。

桑克瑞德掐着手表：“散掉那些味道。三十秒。”

那人松开衬衫上头两颗扣子，向后梳理头发，拍平裤腿，做两次扩胸，松松肩膀。桑克瑞德这才同意对方回到房内，坐到椅子里。

“手。”

那人平静而轻巧地递出右臂。袖口早就松好，底下右腕比桑克瑞德所见的左边稍细、肌肉稍紧而皮肤偏白，线条一如其人姿态那般静肃正直。

“别看太久，注意时间。”那人提醒道。

桑克瑞德没有笑也没吭声，给对方戴上一块外形近似腕表的金属环，将装着液晶屏的那一面朝上，对着自己的表针默念倒数，坐在另一把椅子上与那人面对面，两对膝盖间隔着一米，启动录音笔。

“三、二、一……开始。”桑克瑞德清晰地吐字，“问话人，桑克瑞德·沃特斯，以下是以‘Cake’的身份问话。问话对象，于里昂热·奥居雷，以下请以‘Fork’的身份回答。我出去了几天？”

“五天，一百二十小时整。”

“五天内，有几个小时与外人交谈？”

“平均每天不超过四小时。”于里昂热的声音不大。不到一分钟他的烟味也散不去，随着回答的声音在房间内若有若无地绕，“仪表恪尽职守，截至三十分钟前，与外人交谈时长共计十九小时二十五分钟。”

“每日用餐是否遵照规定时间表，餐饮是否遵照食谱？”

“每日遵照时间表进餐，饮食遵照食谱，未发生越规行为。”

“请表述食物的味道。”

“涩如木泥。”

“请表述用餐期间的想法。”

“善门狭窄，削头顶也不适。天主忠告，拜庄严崇高望永生 **（注*1）** 。”

桑克瑞德瞥了眼金属手环的液晶屏。尼古丁会让血液流速和心跳频率加快，不过于里昂热在答话期间，金属环的检测数字误差都处于正常值范围内。

“请表述五天内出现最重的愿望。”

“背阴的积水，见天光后蒸出地表涸面。”

“请表述五天内出现最重的欲望。”

“梅菲斯托费勒斯所嗤天光的影子，运用起来，形如长腿的蚱蜢，‘总是在飞，飞飞跳跳，立即钻进草中唱起老调’ **（注*2）** 。反来看，梅菲斯托费勒斯所尊天光正体亦如是。”

“请表述对这种欲望的认知。”

“否定者试图抓挠灵魂，引灵魂循他道路 **（注*3）** 。”

“请用数值表述对‘Cake’的渴求度，浮动值1~5。”

“4。”

“请表述处理渴求度的方式。”

“天主善指真实，洞察‘人虽受模糊冲动驱使，总会认识到正确的道路’。”于里昂热合拢十指放在膝盖上，“人难免迷误，却绝不停止与否定者的天光抗争。 **（注*4）** ”

金属环发出嘀嘀嘀的电子音，警示问话时间足够了。

“交换暗语。”桑克瑞德说。

“持久思维使游移现象之中漂浮的一切长存 **（注*5）** 。”

于里昂热站起身，脱掉自己的金属环，按下按钮利用金属环自带的伸缩功能使之拉长，环上桑克瑞德的脖子，同样将液晶屏朝向正面。

他吸了口气，重回自己的位置，看着桑克瑞德合上双眼稍垂下脸，面部为长长的额发覆盖，倒数着秒。

“三、二、一……开始。”桑克瑞德再抬起脸时，表情比刚才还要冷漠无神。于里昂热盯着对方的右眼，“问话人，于里昂热·奥居雷，以下是以‘Fork’的身份问话。问话对象，桑克瑞德·沃特斯，以下请以‘Cake’的身份回答。你离开这所房子的时长是？”

“一百二十八个小时。”

“一百二十八个小时中，属于公务的范畴是？”

“一百二十个小时整。”

“其余八个小时的作用是？”

“承接任务、前期部署、身份交换，启程赶赴任务地点。”

“为什么同样进行公务内容的八小时，不被计算在公务作用范围内？”

“呣。心不在焉。”

“不专心的程度已经达到不被计算的标准了吗？”

“是的。”

于里昂热稍微握紧了点十指。

“请表述八小时中造成不专心的要素。”

“需要诱导。”

“胆怯。”

“不是。”

“不安。”

“……不是。”

“思念。”

“不是……”

那根从于里昂热的手环转变而来的项环又发出短促的一响，预示两次回答让监测数值逼近异常。于里昂热抬手点了点下巴，略略思索桑克瑞德异常的根源。由于警报声响过后两人的问答没能让桑克瑞德的检测数值恢复，液晶屏的光也跟着红亮起来，再不让桑克瑞德调整，系统就会通过网路向监控者报警。

“否认胆怯无误，否认不安与思念存在迟疑。警报提示只响一次……综合起来，是各有一层因素。”

除了脖子上的液晶屏闪着危险的红光以外，桑克瑞德的坐姿和表情都没有一丝变化。红光映着眼底，人像是凝固了；能视物的右眼黯然，已死去的左眼则暗暗地埋在长发底下，白壁混着鬼影。

“任务要求你远行，也要求你绝不轻易以‘Cake’的体质示人。你将从控制我……”于里昂热眯着桑克瑞德脖子上的金属环，“……转为只能控制自己。这叫……什么呢。”

桑克瑞德绷起了肌肉，鼻息加重喘出一口气，忽然屏住呼吸，脖颈上筋脉凸显，双手紧紧攥在腿间。

于里昂热仍是眯着眼，仔细思索却难以在时间限制内说得太详细，只得草草挑了个近似的词。

“失衡。”

桑克瑞德不答，但马上就呼出气来，颈上的金属环也不再叫嚷。于里昂热放心地点点头。

“请表述接下来一百二十个小时整，最深重迫切的愿望。”

“完成任务。”

“请表述接下来一百二十个小时整，最深重迫切的欲望。”

“没有。”

“请用数值表述，在一百二十八个小时内对‘Fork’的渴求度，浮动值1~5。”

“一百二十个小时整为1。”桑克瑞德慢慢地眨眼，“八小时为4。”

金属环响也不响。

“请表述这数值较高的八小时中，处理渴求度的方式。”

男人应声抬正面容，对着于里昂热弯起嘴。

金属环再次提示问话时间已至，液晶屏暗下去，和此时已浸入灰蓝的暮色相称，金属环自动脱开搭扣，掉进桑克瑞德掌心，微电脑统合好监测数据，上传给远在天边的管理终端。

通过近似于口令暗语的固有问话以及问答过程产生的各项数据所计算出的精神稳定数值会显示出“要被监管起来的Fork”和“承诺负责监管这名Fork的Cake”互相分隔一百二十八个小时后双方是否可控——人类社会中已知天性、由本能决定的潜在杀人犯“Fork”种是否确如承诺所言保持理智，和负责监管的“Cake”种是否也如承诺所言，不被“被捕食”的黑暗诱惑击倒，尽管抵御诱惑本是桑克瑞德作为普通人类的职能素质。

男人把金属环收进盒子、放回原位。于里昂热还坐在椅子上。桑克瑞德回答上一个问题时并未口说明文，算准了系统已经检测得够，只笑一下就能判定他达到了标准。但是于里昂热凭借其对桑克瑞德的了解，觉得那个笑容难以言喻。

要是别人光凭笑着就足够使监测系统放自己一马，于里昂热是无话可说的。然而这是他的“Cake”，既是他作为“含有潜在犯罪者血统的Fork”的监护人，也是他从Fork的血统上来说的捕食对象。最要命的是，他知道桑克瑞德的心理鉴定报告书上明明白白写着一项危险倾向。

于里昂热撑着椅背起身走回阳台点起烟，手里端着烟灰缸。受血统使然，他天生不晓得烟草味道该怎么表述，做这么个动作也仅是徒有其表，用那股从口腔吸入轮转到肺部、再自鼻腔呼出的实际上不为人体乐意接受的烟气来稀释或整顿思绪。

太阳一沉，暮色浓得就快，和倒进清水里的墨汁相仿。桑克瑞德亮起屋里的灯，扭头看了眼阳台外的精灵族，目光落在于里昂热开着扣子的领口上。

于里昂热明白男人在等自己发问。

“髑髅因何发笑？ **（注*6）** ”

“因为我们都知道这八个小时要在问询测试中被特别强调出来，我也不可能没想过怎么处理。”

“事实上系统认可了你的处理方法。”

“说明它的确有效。”

“‘放着不想’……是有效的么。”

“准确来说应该叫冥想。不然脑子静不下来。”

于里昂热的目光飘向阳台外侧。高楼林立而脚下距离地面百米，来往车辆过如圣诞节往来于人手的小礼盒。他开始聚集自己的视线，让它们凝在街灯上方，以便屏开大脑中对桑克瑞德在自己可触及的范围外进行冥想的想象。

桑克瑞德有桑克瑞德自己的危险区——Fork不克制的话，会因欲望泛滥犯下罪行，而Cake本质是普通人罢了。但桑克瑞德又和普通的Cake不一样——于里昂热听到那男人在屋里鼓捣餐盘和锅子。

“恭喜你今晚不用继续吃没有味道的东西了。”桑克瑞德扬声说，见于里昂热在阳台上发呆，又继续提高声音，“喂，进来吧，蛋包饭要不要？”

于里昂热努力冥想。从提到食物开始，那男人的控制就回来了。并非站在监护人立场上对Fork的控制。属于桑克瑞德对于里昂热这个人类的控制。他不肯迎着桑克瑞德的说话声去面对对方的问题。

【2】

桑克瑞德没叫多久屋里就静下来了，于里昂热这才敢扭回视线，却正碰上男人端着盘子站在阳台前的身影。

“得了吧，于里昂热。”

男人悬在盘子上的手指顷刻锁住了于里昂热的目光，令他——每次桑克瑞德这么做时都是——思维陡然停滞，无法克制和拒绝地交给另一种冲动，光是盯着那根手指就能让血液中的本质苏醒。

显然桑克瑞德还是不擅长制作精致的食物，所以一出远门回来，以“犒劳和嘉奖于里昂热乖巧”为名努力下厨就会让他的手出汗。而桑克瑞德原本不会在拿刀的时候出汗。

接着他还会在指腹上割开一个小口。眼下这一小口流出的血正滴在蛋包饭的番茄酱里。

“五天很长，比平常都长。上头也很担心你的情况啊，就怕你自个儿呆久了我又不在旁边，万一要用你的时候你不能用。好在这次用不上你，你的表现也很棒。”桑克瑞德挤着伤口里的血滴，同时挤着眼睛，“这是奖励，来跟番茄酱互相认识一下？”

“……一次远行任务毫发无损，已经让你急不可耐了。”

“哪儿的话。一切以大局为重，各自还有责任。我不能有事啊，你也一样。所以让你吃点好的是应该的。”

男人掐了下指腹上的口子，让血流得快一些。他在这么做时，于里昂热仍抗拒着抢来那只盘子的急迫。

“你的Cake要慰问你的味觉，为什么不稍微积极点？”

“受本能操控，和源自人‘本人’的欲望有别。”

“对，对对。你总是在区别它们。”

“事实上我希望你也能区分它们：单纯满足‘被破坏’的欲望，和只是对‘我本人’的欲望。如果不能区分……”于里昂热冷静地捻掉香烟，“……还是请给我没有这种调料的食物吧。嚼蜡而已，至少仍活得心安。”

“可你刚才瞳孔都放大了。”

“是啊。这就是我还站在这里，没有将你这份蛋包饭吞咽下肚的原因，刚才的一刹那我输给了本能；而现在我试图夺回失地。”

“我的血不就是我的一部分吗？”

“可我认为……你只是在满足自己未能于过去一百二十个小时中得到填补的，‘被损坏’的欲望而已。战斗很辛苦，请不要让这种努力付之一炬。”

“唔噗。Fork想从监护人眼皮下逃走了，这监护人还是个Cake，不寻常啊。”

楼下的街道飞驰过一辆警车，警笛穿透云霄。于里昂热果断抓住它的余音，直起身体。

看不清远方也记不起要去哪里的时候，就从脚下开始回想。于里昂热的耳朵紧抓着警笛回响不放，两眼盯着面前脸上挂着虚浮笑意的男人，嘴里重读一次“桑克瑞德”这名监护人的鉴定结果。

“原本具有自毁倾向、在察觉到Cake的特质后，会被‘被捕食’欲望操控。……还记得吧？”

桑克瑞德的笑意没有退，可阴冷逐渐浸染上来。“记得。”冷漠染得脸色转暗时男人咬了下牙，“我也记得得保全自身，不能由于这个想法拖延任务。”

“任务前出现长达八小时不确定因素的精神浮动，要以冥想的方式置之不理，到家后复发。原因之一是，你的控制对象与专注点从我和你两者，完全倾重到仅有你自己身上，但我推测……有原因之二。”

一直悬在盘子上的手指落了下去，于里昂热等了等，在停顿中跨前一步，拾起那只手，撇开带着刀口的食指，将剩下的中指、无名指和尾指拢在一块，浅浅地含了含。

指尖上的气味和薄薄的汗唤醒了精灵从出生起就不曾正常发挥过作用的味觉，跟番茄酱混在一块的桑克瑞德的血也散发出气味来充斥他的嗅觉，奋力扭曲他对番茄酱的定义。然而他必须对此无动于衷，乃至舔过男人指尖的舌头都努力到了僵硬的地步。

这种僵硬令桑克瑞德暴露出了一丝清醒瞬间的恍然和退缩，仿佛才从一个几年前曾在于里昂热面前嚣张跋扈的老旧角色中拔回来。

于里昂热心里有了数；桑克瑞德亦越发冷漠，眼中色彩离他而今该有的那种愈来愈近。等男人是他想要的那个样子了，于里昂热才接走蛋包饭盘子，“我行动的手足，”他凑到男人耳畔，如同扭动开关般轻语，“不要在沉睡中错过开天辟地的威严。”

桑克瑞德抖了一抖，眼眶猛然撑大，眼球不自然地滚动，恢复正常时冷汗漫了一脸。“嗯。”他呢喃着哼声落下双臂，“不好意思，有点失态。”

“控制不好自己的话，就难以控制我。”精灵用叉子刮走蛋包饭上的番茄酱。桑克瑞德的确做不好精细的饭菜，蛋皮厚薄不均，厚的地方还没熟透，一刮就刮出浅色的蛋清来，“过去的你回来了几分钟。”他含了口掺血的番茄酱，味蕾骤然欢动，令他不自禁打了个寒战，“不过这也说明你在任务中克制得不错。”

“别站在阳台吃。”桑克瑞德摆着手腕，一副有点丧气的模样转回客厅。

事实上刮完被桑克瑞德“加料”的番茄酱后，剩下的食物也就没有品尝价值了。于里昂热边走近茶几边怜惜地分配着番茄酱和蛋包饭的混合比例，希望味觉能驻留得久一丁点，至少能支撑到桑克瑞德说完缘由。

“……我稍微……”

“没事。”

男人在沙发里干瘪成一条，两腿搭上扶手，随意凑两口由于里昂热切开后分过来的蛋皮，衔在嘴里不嚼不咽。

“要以Cake的特质做诱饵。”

于里昂热停下手。算是预料之中，还是似曾相识？自他和桑克瑞德的监视关系成立并磨合到目前程度以来，这种任务几乎不再在桑克瑞德手里出现了。

“真是大胆。”精灵叹息，“或者说对你的控制力过分自满……”

“说不定就算考虑到了也不得已为之吧。”桑克瑞德的后脑勺靠上精灵的腿，“我不吃了，回来路上啃的压缩饼干还在胃里。”

“对手很难缠？”

“要用这个体制去做诱饵的，是有点麻烦……放心吧，控制好了。”

“是我太安全老实，以至于上面忘了Fork失控的危险性……”

“就监视对象而言，你是挺安全老实的。”

于里昂热不带情绪地笑了一声。

“也就是说，为了让上面还记得你的监视对象也是个危险的潜在杀人者……”

他蓦地将叉子对着桑克瑞德的右眼刺下。

【3】

「让我来监视。我来控制。」

那会儿男人郑重地承诺。

「就这么关进牢里不觉得很浪费吗？他什么都没做，素质也不差——只是生来带着这种体质而已！」

叉子尖在男人右眼球上堪堪悬住，尖下的眼皮动都没动。

“你连说谎都不会啊，于里昂热。是不是真想解开自己的锁链，只要稍微顺着我的欲望往下做就可以了，根本不需要这样。”

“唔。”

“赶紧吃完，要冷了。”

“以后如果还有这种任务，可以拒绝吗？”

“肯定不能。上头又不是随便挑人，换做其他有Cake体质的特工，失败率就加大了。说到底还是顾虑着给你的锁链下的险棋，你该高兴。”

“我该高兴？”

“我会记得监视你的任务，所以一定得控制好自己……‘那种想法’。然后他们也相信你控制得住自己，能……唉。”

桑克瑞德挑起两根手指夹走叉子扔到一边，将精灵的脑袋压下来，骨头嘎嘎响。

“……能帮我解决这个。”他在于里昂热嘴里尝着自己的血味，“就一下子。”

于里昂热放好餐盘的动作稍显混乱，时隔百多个小时重获这个Cake的体味让堤坝与关卡岌岌可危。他艰难又执着地汲取男人的唾液，扳住刚才男人发冷汗时自己对之什么都没做的脸颊。

“好了、好了。有控制的话……嗯……原罪就能被原谅……”

桑克瑞德抖索着手解腰带和拉链，自己摸进内裤底下掏着性器，两腿也翻折起来，窝进沙发。他还勉力按着于里昂热的头让精灵专注于亲吻，舌头缠过来，赐予复活节的金酒、炼金术师的丹药。喘息温热地与于里昂热鼻尖相碰，渐渐因精灵贪婪而变得微弱，氧气进出不畅而换了条通道，在唇舌的缝隙里战战兢兢地徘徊，刚一冒头就被于里昂热捉住，推回口腔。桑克瑞德呜咽几声，手里的肿胀也被力道不稳地捏出噗滋一响。

精灵适时终结这个吻，小心舔掉溢出的涎液，而后舐走男人眼睛里的水，考虑着其他部位要在哪个步骤中分食，起身移到桑克瑞德身下，褪掉他的牛仔裤。

“唔、呼嗯……于、于里昂热啊……”

精灵没搭理他，一心一意侍奉着那根肉棒，唇齿和指头互相配合着让它积极分泌黏液。希望桑克瑞德的任务目标还没有放肆到碰到这里——他一一掠走分泌物，又在铃口上旋转指尖也压着桑克瑞德的腿不让男人反射性弹起身体或者并拢腿部，再拌着对方吃痛与快乐扭曲交握的叫喊，仿佛品尝香肠上的果酱。

「想吃果酱吗？」

「烤香肠呢？冰棒呢？」

儿时桑克瑞德不懂于里昂热的症结，问得口无遮拦；于里昂热也不自知，要到他明白这一切不过是天主和梅菲斯托费勒斯打赌的结果，这些食物的定义就全被扭转了。

它们不是干涩的木棍，也不是无味的水结晶，不会嚼成碎末了也难以下咽。“食物是美味的”不再只是纸上一句描述，而在他嘴里活灵活现地跳动。可他原本只是个觉得森林田野终有一天也会看厌、鸟翅振飞不为己身歆羡，靠一页页一本本读书得到精神快感的瓦格纳，谁料否定者诱引原罪？味觉触发色彩，唤醒所有感官时 **（注*7）** ——

「经测试确认为Fork，加上也是心理医师……变成汉尼拔就麻烦了。」

「我来监视！」

「但你是Cake啊。」

于里昂热卖力地吞咽着口中的器官，从柱身到底部再到细细的凹槽和撑开来的柔软皮肤。深喉时涌入的浓郁气味令五感喷张，喉咙干呕却愉悦地指使唇舌封锁缝隙，关押这根阴茎被刺激后挤出的每一滴汁水。随着脸侧、发尖和耳畔能触及到的这名Cake任何一丝震颤、细碎低哑的喃喃，对体液的追索欲望扩大成渴望啃噬肉体，下颚麻木疲累地颤抖，牙齿在肉块上蓄势。

要是从这里开始服用——

「就因为我是，而且我还认识他很久了。我之前不知道他是Fork，这是我的失误。但要是面对Cake也能保持理性的话就没有必要关起来了吧？」

「你自己也是存在失衡倾向的监视对象。」

「对自己动杀心到底算哪门子犯罪？不是就连你们侍奉的神都说人要寻死，神不能强迫他活下去吗？」

「哦，小心。你这句话显示你的缺陷正在发作。」

「什么都不能阻止我们，绝对不能。他发现我的问题比我们发现他的问题还早得多！所以我来监视、我来控制而他会帮我调节这种缺陷。」

桑克瑞德敲着上峰的桌面，于里昂热在监控室内看着那颗扎着辫子的后脑勺。桑克瑞德真的是到现在才知道于里昂热是个Fork吗？不可能。男人过去在于里昂热面前极尽刻意表现过了，那样热切而寡廉鲜耻，挥发那股“被毁坏”的渴望，把“毁坏了什么”的负罪感丢给精灵来承担。如果不是早知道于里昂热是个Fork……

于里昂热慢慢吐出口中的性器，捻起嘴边的精液含住。眼里还是有了血色，在桑克瑞德的腿上，接近要害的地方。被咬伤的腿在痉挛，桑克瑞德也在高潮和兴奋里发抖。

“咕、呼……”

“疼吗？”

这男人怔懵着伸手碰了碰伤口，意识到它的意义，浮起意味深长的笑容。

“来……来吧。”于里昂热还在让目光移向看不到这块伤口的地方，桑克瑞德就倾身搂上前，鼻子蹭着精灵的额头，“要是你确实在为这个口子愧疚，”他吮了吮尖耳朵，舌头在敏感的耳廓边打转。黏糊糊的手探进于里昂热先前敞着纽扣的衬衫里，膝盖也磨着身侧，夹在精灵腰间，“为你刚才那点吃了我的冲动而愧疚……的话，就来……”

揭开蛋糕的包装纸，草莓底下垫着柔软的奶泡，过多的奶油融化后顺着糕体流淌。精灵捉着桑克瑞德脱掉自己衬衫后乱摸的手，撷起那颗草莓——让男人揉搓一边乳首，他则在另一边不重不轻地磨牙，磨得乳晕边缘破了一层薄皮，舌头濡着唾液含上去时让男人因刺痛麻痒倒吸着气。

是桑克瑞德要求启动这项程序的：对外是可以这么说来着。在交媾中给操得失神失智一整天都得趴在床上也好，任凭桑克瑞德自己划伤手臂让于里昂热干看着发呆、最后不得不重做一次问询以便汇报给上峰知悉，确认并非于里昂热失控也好，总之听起来错不在于里昂热，或换句话说是桑克瑞德咎由自取。是世间造物热情美满的原罪而已，本非于里昂热是不是一个Fork的错。

将阴茎推进男人体内时要是这么想就没有问题了。但于里昂热只抵着入口，耳边桑克瑞德在喃喃“给你毁坏的机会”，下唇嚅着晶亮未干的银丝。要是于里昂热真的想——桑克瑞德明明白白这么在目光里写着了——就算是真的想也真的不想，无论如何都能谅解。他晓得“天光的影子”为否定者不齿，而于里昂热并不顺着否定者的思路，舍这个影子而去。

他瞟了眼被精灵钳制的腿根与定格在穴口旁的性器。于里昂热一忍耐，他的不耐就显得污秽不堪。

“缓一缓。”桑克瑞德用那只起先开过个刀口的手摸上精灵的脸，“不用忙。在等我反省呐？等我和你一样先自省到底是那个缺陷驱使还是真的想要你？”

结果他明看着于里昂热别开脸，只得无奈拢着精灵的头发，合上怀抱圈着对方的背。于里昂热在他的肩头旁深深吸气，手掌也抵上胸膛，汗湿的皮肤与没有脱干净的衬衫黏在一块。可精灵既不舔舐近在咫尺的汗液，也不像个真的渴求味觉回归的Fork那样制造更多能让感官狂欢起来的伤口，只在男人的颈窝里刮擦鼻尖，最后搭在那里，小心翼翼地舔了舔颈侧的刺青。

“与承受Fork的诉求相对，应是承受你的失调……这才算公平。”于里昂热的声音微弱，“我没能做到。”

桑克瑞德听得笑也不是应也不是。于里昂热很清楚自制的方法以求得理智生存，不过这也许意味着桑克瑞德精神上的淤血化不开。男人抚着精灵的发尾，顺应于里昂热的姿势勉强吻上发顶，同时在沙发里躺得平一点，背部陷进靠垫。

“我没有松开全部枷锁。”他捧正了于里昂热的头，让对方直视自己，“那个和天主打赌，由天主派来迷惑你思绪的否定者，并不是我。”

他又含着精灵的嘴唇，渡过一点唾液，舌面擦过牙床，在于里昂热的舌尖上轻柔吸吮，让那一根到自己的嘴里来。

精灵的舌头碰上桑克瑞德的唇面时还踟蹰了片刻，给桑克瑞德咬了一小口。

“你也很好吃来着。”桑克瑞德说。

【4】

于里昂热的性器什么时候全给他吞下了他也不太记得清，似乎在他抱住沙发背时，后穴已经填的很满了。阴茎擦过前列腺瞬间点燃的快感刷过背脊，一闪而过，剩下的就是下腹有异物填充的鼓胀感，闷不透气。于里昂热在尽头处刺戳，对敏感处的抚慰不过柱身顺带的一点问候，箭不着靶心，靶心是很不乐意的。桑克瑞德扒着沙发背扭动着腰部，臀肉直贴到精灵在抽送时隔出距离了的双囊。尽管并不能让身体里的硬挺专注于那一点小部位，可只要能再塞得满一点，桑克瑞德就安定得多了，呼吸大体也算得上均匀，背脊舒展开来，让于里昂热的抽送得顺利期间有空余揉捏着、吮吻着疤痕和纹理。

精灵用靠垫给桑克瑞德垫着下腹和腿，留着一臂圈着男人的腰，不时抚触自己咬出的伤口。人类到底不是吸血鬼或狼人，咬得不深，加上桑克瑞德的底子好，血早就干了，摸上去粗粗的一小块儿。于里昂热当它是孩子蹒跚学步跌伤了的印记；说来桑克瑞德监视他亦从另一个角度折腾他久了，这种磨合也与学步有那么点相似。于里昂热在男人背脊的凹处紧紧贴着脸颊，偶尔沿脊线长长地拖曳舌头直到颈后，手指绞起那撮留出来后跟其余短发相比有些突兀的长发玩上几秒，再啃一啃桑克瑞德的后颈，留一点过一两天就会消失的牙印。

“哼嗯……”

听上去不易辨认舒服或是不足。于里昂热侧过脸，轻声唤着对方名字。

“干什么……咯……”

他在桑克瑞德身体里加了根手指，用的是刚才还安抚咬伤的那一根。手指紧挨着性器硬是在肉壁里挤，随后摸到男人的弱点。

“喂、喂啊——”只享受了那么会儿舒适，桑克瑞德惊得险些咬破于里昂热送来安慰亲吻的嘴角，“等会、等……有点挤……嗯嗯……”

“想象一下，想象一下……”

男人的耳根蓦然红了——明明诱导前戏时还不会红来着。于里昂热在桑克瑞德口中贪恋那点仅存于此的味觉。索然无味的是他自己因下身肿胀阴茎也给挤得发痛而流进两人唇舌纠缠间的汗，与书本描述不符带着异样甜味的则来自桑克瑞德。他的胸腔为此敲出沉重又欢欣的鼓声，甚至在桑克瑞德混乱破碎的一点哀鸣里不适宜地肖想起来，要是那负责抒发不洁欲望、和理智相悖的器官也和舌尖一样持有味觉又如何？

于里昂热连忙将原本搭在桑克瑞德肩上的左手转向男人的下巴掐住，以免这个想象让他泄漏不正常的笑容。为了掩饰这一点，阴茎也感谢桑克瑞德向后翘高了的臀部直往里肏，在能挤压出滋滋水声的角度里反复捣弄。

他本以为桑克瑞德会继续发出凌乱的音符，包括凌乱着呼喊他名字。但桑克瑞德揪紧了眉毛，仅是咽下几口、喉间细细碎碎滚出两声呻吟就合起眼，手掌裹着夹在沙发和下身之间的性器撸动。

高潮在诡异的寂静中来临；于里昂热放任桑克瑞德躺进怀里，摸了摸半罩着的眼帘。那右眼里的神采在流逝，泡着疲倦，而男人手中性器还在最后几下摆弄里断断续续地吐精，白浊粘在于里昂热咬出的破口边上。

精灵不带思考，伸手去擦拭这些白浊，一边俯视着桑克瑞德的眼睛一边将精液全数抹进嘴里。

一如往常，Fork的体质反转了精液的概念。正常人可不会把它当做奶油来舔。

桑克瑞德呆呆望了精灵一会儿。

“嗯……又没坏掉啊。”他说得有些遗憾，“这次也没……”接着意犹未尽似地在于里昂热腿上翻了个身，指尖弯一弯显出疲软态势的柱体，凑过头去亲了亲前端，“唔嗯。Fork没有失控，Cake也没白送……监视有效，交易成立。”

“为了长久监视，保证我还有用。”于里昂热靠上沙发背，仰着脑袋，舔净指尖的黏液，“梅菲斯托费勒斯没有降临这个房间。”

“你去洗碗。”

于里昂热瞅了瞅揉成一团丢在地上的衬衫和西裤，动都不想动。

“我不去。”他用了点耍赖的口吻，却没听到桑克瑞德应答。

低头一看，桑克瑞德还握着他那无骨的“软肋”，已经睡着了。

END.

_注：_

_（*1）：1-6援引自《浮士德》。*1原文出处为《献诗》，“当然，我乐于见到大批观众，像潮水一般涌向我们的戏馆，仿佛发出强烈的反复的阵痛，争相挤进这个狭窄的善门。”《献诗》这句化用为《马太福音》第七章：“你们要进窄门……引到永生，那门是窄的”。_

_（*2）：化用、引用《天上序曲》梅菲斯特台词：“这种世界小神，总是本性难改，还像开辟之日那样古里古怪。他们也许会较好地营生，如果你没把天光的影子交给他们；他们称之为‘理性’……我看他们，请你谅解，就像长腿的蚱蜢一样，总是在飞，飞飞跳跳，立即钻进草中唱起老调。”_

_这里理性为“天光的影子”，由天主交给人类。下文同理。_

_（*3）：化用《天上序曲》天主台词：“好吧，那就交给了你！去勾引这个灵魂脱离本源，你抓得住他，那就让你带他一同走你的路线。”指天主和梅菲斯托费勒斯打赌，梅菲斯托费勒斯要引浮士德走利己主义的道路。_

_（*4）：引用《天上序曲》天主台词：“善人虽受模糊的冲动驱使，总会意识到正确的道路。”第二部分则化用同出处天主台词：“人在奋斗时，难免迷误。”_

_（*5）：化用《天上序曲》天主台词：“可是你们，真正的神子，请你们欣赏生动、丰沛的美！永远活动长存的化育之力，愿它以慈爱的藩篱将你们围护，在游移现象之中漂浮的一切，请用持久的思维使它们永驻。”_

_（*6）：化用《悲剧》第一部，浮士德独白：“空洞的髑髅，干吗佯作笑容？”_

_（*7）：化用《悲剧》第一部，瓦格纳台词：“我也常常耽于妄想之中，可是从没有感到这种冲动。森林和田野容易令人看厌，鸟儿的翅膀我也绝不会羡慕。一页一页、一本一本地读书，却给我另一种精神快感！”_

_“原罪”化用复活节中“天使们的合唱”：“负着隐秘的、导致毁灭的原罪的人类，愿你们安乐。”_


End file.
